


Kidnapped

by Shinigami_Mistress (Southern_Breeze)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bloodplay, Kidnapping, Rope Bondage, Sexual Roleplay, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Breeze/pseuds/Shinigami_Mistress
Summary: When William wakes up only to find that he's been kidnapped, stripped naked, and bound, he knows that he's in for a rough night.





	Kidnapped

William’s head ached as he slowly opened his eyes. Darkness surrounded him, and the briefest of moments he almost gave into panic as he feared he was blind. Instead of thrashing, he calmly assessed the situation. He wasn’t blind. He could feel soft material covering his head - a bag of some sort. In fact, his glasses was still on his face, so that provided some relief, but he still had no idea what was happening.

 

As more of his senses returned, he realized that he was nude other than the bag and something about his neck. While the air wasn’t particularly cold, he could feel it rushing against his exposed skin. Ropes securely tied his wrists and ankles; and he been forced into a kneeling position. His knees ached as the ropes cut into his flesh. He squirmed slightly, but he could tell this was the specially woven ropes that could handle a demon if necessary. There was no way that he would be able to break free. Still, he tried slightly, but he felt the ropes only cut in deeper.

 

“You’re awake,” a nearby voice said, “I was afraid you were going to sleep through all the fun.” The statement was followed by a familiar laugh which he immediately recognized.

 

“Sutcliff, what’s the meaning of this?” he demanded.

 

“You figured out it was me already?” There was a pout in the voice. “I was hoping I could tease you a bit longer.”

 

Before William could respond, the bag over his head was quickly yanked. It left his glasses slightly askew, and he blinked a few times in the bright light. “You didn’t think I’d recognize your voice?” he asked, as his vision cleared and he got his first look at Grell.

 

“I thought you’d be more disorientated,” Grell said, “Maybe I didn’t give you enough.” She held up a syringe, and William vaguely remembered entering the office only to feel something stab his neck.

 

“You drugged me?” he asked, but his voice sounded distant in his own ears as he looked at her. He had never seen her look this way before. Her scarlet hair was piled in loose ringlets, but a few had been allowed to cascade down her back. Her makeup was darker than usual; smokey around her eyes and her lips as red as her hair. The black, leather corset she was wearing fit snugly against her like a second skin, and had been opened about the waist to show her taunt stomach and ruby navel piercing. Her black underwear was so small it appeared that she would bust free at any moment; a red, lace bow decorated the front of the panties just above the bulge as if her cock was a present just waiting to be unwrapped. Black garters were attacked to sheer, black stockings that showed off her shapely legs well, and her feet were encased in blood red pumps with heels that seemed almost dangerous in both height and the sharpness of their points. 

 

“Of course,” she said, with a dark smile, apparently unaware of William’s gaze, “It was the easiest way to get you here so I could have you all to myself.” She laughed. “No one knows that you are here and no one can hear you. Your belong entirely to me.”

 

William looked around briefly and realized that they were in an old interrogation room which had long since ceased to be used, so Grell was right. No one could hear them because the walls had been soundproofed nor would anyone have a reason to venture into this room. He was at Grell’s mercy. Vainly, he struggled at his restraints. “Let me free at once,” he said.

 

Setting aside the syringe, Grell picked up a riding crop and slapped it against her palm. The sound seemed to go right to his crotch as he felt his member twitch. “Now, why would I do that?” Grell asked as she walked forward; her heels clicking loudly on the floor, “After all, we’re going to have so much fun.” Pausing before him, she raised her right leg and shoved it against his shoulder. He winced as the sharp heel of her shoe dug into his flesh, but he looked up at her coldly.

 

“Let me go,” he said, “or you will be punished.”

 

“Punishments can be fun,” she cooed, as she leaned forward so that her crotch was mere inches from his face; the bow almost touching his nose, “But you seem to have forgotten that I’m the one in control here. I’m the boss now.” She ran the handle of her riding crop against his face with faux gentleness. “You have to do what I say.”

 

“You’re insane!”

 

“So I’ve been told,” she said before suddenly shoving him back with her foot. He felt blood pooling to the surface of his shoulder and he was sure it would bruise, but he knew that was the least of his troubles at the moment. She stood over him as she kept slapping that riding crop in her hands. “Do you like pain, Will darling?”

 

Before he could answer, she swung the riding crop and cracked the leather into his injured shoulder. It stung, but he refused to make a sound. She swung again; hitting the same spot, and he could feel that he was bleeding now, but he refused to give her the satisfaction of any reaction.

 

“So cold, darling,” she said, “Like a mountain of ice. That’s what I love about you, but tonight I’m going to make that ice melt.”

 

She moved back, and he saw his eyes slip down between his legs. Quickly, he tried to close his thighs together, but she was too quick for him. Her foot made it’s way to his crotch, and the sharp heel began to grind in his most sensitive of areas. He tried to move away even as his body responded. He had already been semi-erect from just looking at her, but he quickly hardened.

 

“It looks like Willy’s willy is into this,” she said, “Such a good boy. Who knows? I might let him play later.” Her own breathing had quickened as her underwear visibly tightened. She continued to grind her foot into him before bringing the crop down to slap into his thigh.

 

“It’s...it’s just a physical reaction,” he managed to say, “Nothing more.”

 

“That’s what I’m after,” Grell said, as she stepped aside. “Roll over, darling. It’s time for the real fun.”

 

“No.” he said.

 

“No?” she repeated, “Did you just refuse an order? Have you forgotten who’s in charge here?”

 

“I’m not blindly following your commands,” he said.

 

“Such a shame,” she said, “And here I was going to help out Willy if you only played along. Of course, I don’t mind to be rough. In fact, you could say I prefer it.” She grabbed him brusquely by his hair; her fingers digging into the short locks and pulling at his scalp, and rolled him over. He tried to fight, but he could do little with his hands and feet bound. His face was shoved into the cold, metal floor, as Grell quickly produced another rope. William had all but forgotten about the the strip of leather he had felt around his neck initially, but he realized that it was a sort of collar when Grell slipped the rope around a loop in the collar and tied it firmly to a metal ring in the floor. The rings had been placed in case someone needed to be detained.

 

Grell apparently was going to use it for that very purpose.

 

She pulled the rope tight so that chin was against the floor, forcing his butt into the air. She smiled as she looked at him. “I’ve always imagined how you would look like this,” she gasped, “but...it’s even better than I expected.” As she spoke, she broke free of her panties - her erection close to William’s face. She laughed as he tossed aside the now useless undergarment and moved around behind the helpless William.

 

“You’ve been such a bad boy,” she said, “teasing me for all these years. You need a good whipping.” As if to punctuate her statement, she swung the crop fiercely to the air and cracked it against his hips. The sound echoed throughout the room, and he knew his skin was turning red from the punishment. “How many licks,” she said, purposely dragging out the word ‘licks’, “should I give you? One for every year since we met? That would be a hundred licks, but you would deserve that wouldn’t you. I wonder, darling, can you take that many? Could you stand it, or would you crumble long before.”

 

“Whatever you do to me,” he said, “will be met with appropriate punishment. I would remember that if I were you.”

 

“Oh,” she gasped, “Is that a promise?” She brought the whip down again to slap at the sensitive skin. “I might hold you to that.” Again the whip flew through the air, and William clenched his teeth. The sounds of the whip striking him echoed through the room, and sweat gathered on his forehead with his effort to remain quiet. He lost track of time and he became only aware of the pain.

 

And his own throbbing erection.

 

Finally, Grell dropped to her knees and ran her hands over the bruised and bleeding flesh. “So beautiful,” she moaned, before kissing the wounds. She ran her tongue over the stripes - licking the blood before nipping him with her sharp teeth. “Perfect,” she whispered again before he heard her opening something.

 

He wondered what she was doing when he felt her first finger push inside him. She had taken the time to use lube, but he knew it was probably more for her pleasure than his own. He could feel that finger moving - exploring within his entrance. “I say again,” he said, as he struggled to keep his voice steady, “You will be punished for what you are doing?”

 

Without warning, she removed her finger and he felt something cold being pushed into him. He tried to look back, but he couldn’t see from his position, but his eyes widened when he realized it was the riding crop. His breath caught in his throat as it was pushed inside.

 

“It almost looks like you’ve grown a tail,” she said, “I really should have brought some of my toys. Imagine those - vibrating and loosening you up. I could have even brought a pretty cock ring. Maybe next time. Would you like that?”

 

She didn’t wait for an answer as she removed the crop and positioned herself at his entrance. “It’s been so long, darling,” she said breathlessly, “Too long. I’ve been good. I waited, but now it’s my turn.” She shoved into him roughly.

 

He was glad that he was a reaper and would heal quickly no matter what she did, but it still hurt when she shoved inside. While she wasn’t quite as big as him, she still filled him entirely. He wanted to move, but he was completely at her mercy as she she pulled out slightly only to slam in once more.

 

“Will,” she moaned as her well manicured nails dug into his torn hips, “Oh, Will.” Her rhythm was steady as she pounded him fully, yet it felt like she went deeper each time. William had nothing to hold on to, but he felt as if his body would give out the moment she hit his prostate.

 

A noise that was a mixture between a moan and whine escaped his lips, which she immediately noticed. “I thought you would...like that,” she said, “Let’s try again.”

 

Her aim was true, and he could no longer hide his sounds of pleasure. His erection began to ache and jerk with need, but he couldn’t touch it or even move in anyway for it to have contact. “If you’re going to, ugh, do that,” he said, “You might as well touch me.”

 

She laughed. “But I warned you that if you weren’t a good boy, Willy wouldn’t get any love,” she said.

 

He cursed softly. “Grell,” he said.

 

“Right here, love,” she said, but her voice was coming in gasps now. Her movements became jerky and her rhythm erratic. She was mumbling incoherent words punctuated by grunts, and he could tell she was getting close.

 

“William!” she finally cried as she released inside him. He wished he could have followed her example, but he was only so close it was torture. She pumped a few final times before pulling out of him. “That was lovely, darling,” she said, as she stood up, “We should do that again.”

 

“Where are you going?” he asked.

 

“Home,” she answered, as she put on a long, black coat, “It’s been quite a day.”

 

“You can’t just leave me here like this!” he shouted, “Untie me at once!”

 

“Maybe in the morning,” she said, “It will give you a chance to learn your lesson. Good night, darling. Dream of me tonight.” She turned off the lights and left the room, leaving William entirely alone.

 

He was about to call out to her despite the fact he knew that no one could hear, when the lights suddenly came back on. Grell ran over to William’s side, and began untying the ropes.

 

“That was amazing!” she gasped, “You said you couldn’t act.”

 

“I don’t usually attempt to do so,” he said, “but this was for you.” He rubbed his wrists as the ropes were removed. “I was a bit surprised you took it this far.”

 

She kissed him deeply as her hand glided down his torso. “You could have said no at any time,” Grell said, “or used our safe word.” Skillfully, she wrapped her hands around his aching member and began to stroke firmly. “I think you were having a bit of fun,” she added.

 

He moaned he leaned back. “I have never seen you so...unrestrained,” he said, “I want...oh...to see you that way again.”

 

“You shall, darling,” she said, “although I don’t know if the kidnapping idea will work as well again. I doubt I could catch by surprise like I did.” She increased her speed. “I thought drugging you and bringing you here would really catch you off guard, but you caught on so fast.”

 

He couldn’t respond as he came; spilling onto her palm. “Role play or not,” he grunted, “it was still amazing. Besides, one part of it was all truth.”

 

“Which part was that?” she asked.

 

With a smile, he lunged forward and knocked her unto the floor as he rolled on top of her. “You will be punished,” he said slyly as he smashed his mouth onto her own.

 

She wrapped her arms about his neck; thankful once again that no one would be able to hear them.


End file.
